


The truth of the legend

by Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep, Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki, Léthée (Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki)



Series: Pokephilia of a wandering mind [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Biting, Body Modification, Breeding, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Other, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, excessive amount of cum, warm cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep/pseuds/Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/L%C3%A9th%C3%A9e
Summary: All the smut with legendary will be put here.For all the non-legendary smut, look for Pokephilia thought.Neither of us is native, so error risk to be present. Actually, scratch that, errors are present
Relationships: female oc/pokemon
Series: Pokephilia of a wandering mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Beast trio

Not many tales survived from the old eras, before human really started to develop numerous tools and trades, learning to tame the world all around. But the tales of the creation of the Steaming Apex, a great volcano, riddled with hot springs and thunder strike remained. It said to have be raised by Entei, Suicine and Raikou, in a fit of rage. Or so the stories said. The true was so much more.

* * *

Gale was a hard woman. Calloused hand from drawing bow string and thrusting spear, from hunting and tracking, trying to provide to her weakened community. Sweeping disease took much from them, killing three quarters of the inhabitant. But through that, she still got her Manectric. He helped her, stayed at her side, as she learnt to hunt for food, pointing her to good berries gathering spot. And for a few years, it was enough, the village slowly recovering. Until the bandit came. Slaughtering theirs tauros and milktank, killing anyone in their path, pillaging the house. They fought, at best they could. But they were better armed, better protected. And they lose. She was the last to escape, alone. Manectric fought until his dying breath. She helped guide the rare survivor to the next village, to warn them. And when they settled, she took off. She refused to let the death of her best friend, her only family, unavenged. She tracked them, following the trail of death and slaughter, helping when she could in the aftermaths, be it by giving food, or herbs to heal. Finally, she reached them. Thundering voice, gravelly laugh, sleazy face, illuminated by the camp fire, as they drank and drank. She kept to the darkness, creeping in the bush, silent on her feet. Her knife fell in her hand, as she caught the sentry, hand muffling his scream, as she slit his throat. She repeated the motion with the others ones, hiding the corpses easily under the brush. She got a third one who get up to pee like that, before switching to her bow. The poison who covered the tips of her arrows would guaranty a successful kill. She drew her arm back, aimed, and let go in exhaling. It hit true, ebbing itself in the back of the head of the apparent leader. They jumped on their feet, a bit clumsily with the alcohol, only for her to kill two more, before jumping back and find a new shooting place. They have a disadvantage. Their eyes were still used to the relative light of the fire. She shot again. One down. Moved. Shot. One more. Moved. They were becoming incredibly tense, unable to locate her, and predict her movement. She downed the one who ran forward with a knife in the back. Stupid. The last fell begging, begging to be spared. She took a vicious satisfaction to put him down like a dog, the same way he did all his victim. She was ruffling trough the bodies, getting anything useful out, money, tool, rations. She tensed. The air was eerily quiet around her, and she could hear the slow breath of something behind. Turning slowly, hand on her knife. Piercing red eyes were looking at her. She blinked, warily. The Pokemon was massive, taller than her by a head and a half. His yellow fur held stripes, put it was definitely not a shiny arcanine. The creature padded trough the slaughter, before stopping face to her, looking down, and she tensed further. Sharp fang, sharp claw, thunder creeping on his back. She held the stare, before a rumbling voice echoed in her head.  
“You did this”  
\- Problem? She asked, defiant  
“No. It save me work. But for a human to kill a human…”  
\- Don’t lug me with them! She spat, anger rising under her skin. They killed as much from human than pokemon. He seemed to smile, feral, and satisfied.  
“So, if I were to invite you to hunt them with me?”  
\- Yeah. I would be down for it.  
“Good. Take your thing, you’re leaving with me.”  
She decided it was safer to agree. She filled her bag fast, before getting suspiciously on his back. He took off, and she held for her dear life. He was fast like lightning.

They settled in a rhythm, one who took her all over the world, hunting people who hurt pokemon and human alike. If she sees the bias he got toward the electric ones, she said nothing. She did enjoy hunting as his side tough. Creeping around, killing from a well-placed arrow, and when think turned tough, lighting strike her prey down. He was always so smug when he has to help her like that. She rolled her eyes in response, going to take her arrows back. These things took time to make. She learned more about herbs too, healing injured people on the way. He always huffed when she helped human, but she glared in answer, recalling him that she didn’t care when he helped pokemon. He sulked after that, if he could blush in embarrassment, he would.

She was feathering arrows, Raikou longing not far, eyes closed, and head posed on his paw, when the sky gave a worrying rumble. She groaned, seeing the cloud who started to gather. And they needed to stay around to get to the group they were hunting too. She gathered her supplies, as he opened an eye.  
\- You won’t stop the rain, will you? She asked, tired. He gave an amused huff, as she mumbled in annoyance. You know of a cave nearby?  
He shook its head. Great, she was going to search a… the sky broke, a veritable downpour, making her swore, as she ran, Raikou behind her, amused.  
She was soaked when they got into the cave. It was a bit cramped with the hulking mass of the tiger, but she make do. She was stripping, hoping to not get a cold, still dripping water everywhere, when a warm tongue licked her. She squirmed in response, as a bit of electricity tingled on her skin. He gave one more lick, and she shivered, biting her lips. That bastard focused on it, licking again, making her shudder. He continued to give her a tongue bath, lingering on every sensible zone he found, until she was panting, slickening up in answer. She glared.  
\- You ass, you’re doing it… she stopped, biting down a groan, as broad slightly raspy tongue touched her breast.  
“I am? Well, I don’t see much of anything else to do, so…”  
She groaned at his drawled answer, as she was getting really bothered from the ministration, and he knew it, could smell the tantalizing scent of female arousal who gathered between her legs. She gave up. Fuck it, the rain wasn’t going away soon, she was achy with need right now, and he was proposing.  
\- Fine, you smug bastard. She growled, getting on her knees. He took a moment to look at the tanned skin revealed for his enjoyment, the firm ass, well-shaped, the little scars littering her steady arms, the corded muscles here, and the powerful shoulder. Yes, indeed, that human will do. He positioned himself, front legs ending in front of her shoulder. She took a shuddering breath, as he humped lazily against her belly, cock slowly unsheathing, making her close her eyes, as she got a bit worried. Now fully erect, the tip of it reposed near her second ribs. He was just… massive. Before she could second guess herself, he entered her, and she winced. The tapered tip breached inside without problem, stretching her. She parted her legs wider to allow better access, trying to breathe through it, as he fed her inches after inches, her walls struggling to widen enough to accept it. He bottomed out, and she was full, uncomfortably so. He let her a bit of time to adapt, as the novel sensation of being stuffed with dick, before getting out, as she tensed in surprise, a moan escaping. He gave a smirk against her neck. She sobbed as he started to thrust at a slow pace, letting her feel all the barbs, and every spark of electricity traveling them, making her tighten even more her deliciously tight cunt. She took it splendidly, arms trembling in the strain to hold her up. He decided it was enough when she tried to talk, and slammed inside. She cried, and he growled, starting to hammer, building speed, an untenable rhythm who let her a wreck. Her arms buckled, and she fell forward, and he gave a low purr of contentment, as she sobbed at the new angle, letting him pound into her pussy even harder, even farther. She was sent jolting forward, tits rubbing on the ground, only stopped by his front paw, as she was pressed against them, and she couldn’t think further than the soft fur rubbing against her back and thighs, pressed on her shoulder, the powerful trusts behind her, the beast over her, rutting her. She came with a cry, white flashing in her vision, cunt tightening over the barbed length, trying to lock him in, only for him to rip out, and continue to hammer inside. She came again, as he locked his fangs on her neck, holding her in place. She was sobbing, pleasure having taken over, and he was satisfied, the human under him rendered in a bubbling mess at his dick. He slammed inside, and came, semen flooding her, as the spines flared, locking them in place, and forcing the cum forward, in her womb. She was in a seizure of pleasure, orgasming for several minutes, as electricity was discharged in her nerves, and heavy loads bloated her belly, still tingling with energy. She finally collapsed, only held by the dick in her cunt. He slowly got out, settling at her side, as she heaved, trying to recuperate, cum flooding out of her red and gaping pussy. A musky, positively bestial, odor filled the air, combined to the smell of crackling thunder and storm. She could barely formulate a coherent though, so well fucked she was. And she was beautiful like that, fucked silly, cum dripping. He growled, coming closer. She was his.

* * *

Shula never really cared for her village. They were full of superstitions, of gods. Her parent fell ill, and none helped, for they will be healed by the will of the gods. She prayed and prayed, every day, every waking moment. And yet, she ended alone, as they decayed, and died. They said it was their fault, that they didn’t pray enough. As if they could, drifting in and out of awareness like they did. And then they shunned her, because she was the child of the non-believers. If her village wasn’t at the foot of a volcano, with dragon and fire pokemon all around, she would have left a long time ago. But it was too dangerous to cross the woods. So, she stayed, because it was easier. But, well, maybe she should have gone off, she thought bitterly, as she was herded toward the top of the volcano, wearing a heavy collar, four men escorting her, each holding a rope bound to her collar. She didn’t exactly have any chance to escape. Two more men kept the rear of the procession, bow at the ready. Obviously, the one sacrificed to appease the volcano god would be the orphan. The heat of the moving magma underneath was unbearable, her eyes drying up, making her blink. The ledge where she was put, forced on her knees, in a praying position, overhanged a pit of magma, a long fall before ending in the burning heart of a mountain. She could barely listen at the speech from the head priest, and the clamor of exalted reverence behind. She snarled. Pitiful bastard. Sacrificing others in the name of inexistent god. She looked at the sky, blue, distorted by the heat, even from here. She huffed, as a hand was put on her back, cursing silently the nameless gods as she was pushed, and she was falling, searing heat rushing past her, as melted rock came closer and closer. She closed her eyes, one last mental wish, before… A sharp tug, and she was flying. She opened her eyes in shock. She sees warm red eyes, like ember, and a six-sided star colored by fire. She blinked, as she was put on the ground, far from the mountain, far from the village. Warm growling voice echoed in her mind.  
“Do not fear human, I will not hurt you, at the difference of your kind”  
She snorted. That was a way to put it.  
\- Fearful human full of superstition, sacrificing others to absent gods. What kind is that?  
“Indeed. No God should ask for the sacrifice of life”  
\- Name Shula. You?  
“I’m known as Entei, the sacred beast of Fire” he rumbled, seeming amused.  
She gave him a dubious look. He huffed a laugh.  
“We do not ask sacrifice. It’s something human come up with all on their own. What do you want to do now?”  
She shrugged, the fact finally catching up to her. The only place she ever knew was this village.  
\- I guess I’m gonna wander around? Don’t know where. It’s not like I’ve got somewhere to be.  
He nodded, before huffing.  
“Well, you can come with me. The villagers did gift you to me. And human hands are good to heal. So do their voice to warn.”  
She was wary, but accepted nonetheless. She didn’t have a choice, did she?

Traveling was such a novel experience for her. Entei delighted in showing the human new place. He also took a ruthless advantage at the fact she could talk to human. He needed to let the various volcano explode, or they will only build pression and strength. Pokemon were smart enough to know what his presence means, and perceptive enough to feel the precursors signs. The humans were… not. But with a human voice, and a legendary pokemon at her back, they listened, and go. Oh, a few wanted to stay, but a menacing growl from Entei, and a few head slap by wise people generally put these idiots in place. His job was easier like that. And the human was amusing. He let her explore, and she shared what she discovered. Often delicious food. Other time senseless idea, but it made her happy, so he let her be.

They were high in the mountain, and she was shivering in cold. She may have gotten some furs to protect herself, it didn’t do much against the howling wind and the snow everywhere. She stayed close to Entei, and his radiating warmth, but even like that, the sharp wind still was freezing her. He needed to get down in the lava pit, and she wasn’t exactly lava resistant, so he asked her to stay in one of the caves. She nodded, hiding in a bundle of furs to protect herself, and starting a little fire. Thankfully, the wind couldn’t reach inside. He promised to be quick.  
When he got back, his human was shivering, tips of fingers starting to become blue, teeth shattering away. He nosed her, and she pressed against him, making him have a crooked smile.  
“You know, I know a way to get warm faster”  
\- Ye-yeah? She asked, seeming curious.  
He purred, fang catching into the fur, making her fight him a bit, before letting him expose her to the cold air of the cave. She shivered, but not for long, as warm paws and sharp claws slide upon clothes. She reddened, realizing what he was doing. But she was cold, and he was so warm…. She shimmied out of her clothes, and pressed in soft fur, warm and nice. She gave a contented sigh, relaxing, muscle untensing under the effect of warmth. Well, until something pocked her. She looked down, at the hard-cream length who stood proud. She could see the crimson ridge on it. She blushed.  
\- Oh. That’s… what you meant.  
He gave a rumble, rubbing a bit against her, making her squirm a bit. It was hot, warm and comfortable, and… she groaned, shifting position, and he gave a smile, as she offered herself to him. He looked down, at the human under him, ass rubbing against his crotch, as she held herself on her knees. He peered in her eyes, and she blushed further, adverting her eyes. It was enough.  
“Thank for your trust”  
\- Don’t make it more embarrassing, please. She pleaded, reddening even more.  
He laughed, low and gravelly, as he positioned over her, front paws settling before her shoulders, hips moving a bit, before the tips of his cock found her entrance, staying here an instant, as she started to tense from apprehension. He growled, nipping at her ear, making her squeak, and he took the opportunity to enter her. She groaned. He was large. Larger than what human where made to accommodate. It stretched her, even as he pressed slowly inside. The first ridge caught, scratching outside, as she couldn’t take it. He grumbled, backed off, before his hips snapped forward, making her cry in surprise, and pain. She whined, hiding her head in her arms, as he continued methodically to enter her. He got bigger toward the shaft, and the ridges where uneven, serrated. He bottomed out, and she was sobbing. She was stretched past her limit, could barely breath, and the hard ridge pressed inside, threatening to tear her apart. He gave her a bit of time to adjust to his width, low growl in his chest. He was so proud of her, for taking every bit of his dick. When the sobbing abated, he moved, slowly. Her tight cunt wrapped around him was heavenly, but it was even more pleasurable moving, every muscle tensing to suck him back, catching on every ridge. She was panting, the pain slowly disappearing, replaced by pleasure, every notch rubbing against her fluttering inside, sending spark all along her nerves. He was building speed, her cunt gaping, molding itself around him, and aching for more, letting her a panting mess on the ground. She moaned, as her arms finally gave out, and she crumbled, breasts encountering the cold hard floor. He finally stopped holding back, and slammed inside, making her tits rub on the ground, as she was only kept in place by the paws in front of her, shoulders slamming against it. The hot fur at her back gave a loud growl, as she squeezed him, trying her best to milking. She came with a sob, stars dancing in her eyes, as she didn’t… couldn’t…. He slammed inside, and she cried out for more. He grinned, pounding inside his human, giving to her all the hard dick. She came again, and he nipped at her shoulder. She has devolved to incoherent pleas time ago, and still, he wasn’t satisfied. She could only beg for more, hot and cold mixing, pleasure the only thing mattering right now. She didn’t know how many times she came, but the nip at her neck only spurred her more, and he always provided. She barely registered the thrusts becoming more erratic, but when he expanded, and fire hot cum rushed inside, she came, sobbing in thanks, as his roar shook her and the mountain. With a growl, he slowly got out, and she fell forward, boneless, as cum rushed out of her. He licked her face, settling next the exhausted human.  
She woke up to cum caked on her legs, and warm all over. Entei opened an eye, and he gave a warm smile, nosing her. She accepted the help to limp toward a stream. She could bath in the freezing water without any problem.  
“A side effect of having sex with a fire legendary” said Entei, making her redden in remembrance. He snickered, and dried her off.

* * *

Iara looked at the dirty water of the lac, the muddy rivers who ran across their lands, the foul well of their main place, and the dozens of villagers sick or dying. Disaster as stuck them. At first, it was only a few people falling ill, but soon, it was animals, and then the first corpses of fish were carried by the running stream. It only devolved from here. Mud came, and this foul stench, as every source of water was contaminated with an unknow disease. As the Maiden of the village, it was her duty to find a solution. She set off to the sacred grove, a place where the gods rested, to pray for help. She took with her foods and finely crafted jewelries, as offering.  
She reached the little grove. The wood where dark and deep, but oddly enough, she didn’t feel unsettled or worried by what could hide in there. The entire place felt… peaceful. She breathed in shock when entering the clearing. A stone altar in the center of a pond of sparkling clean water, accessible by a wooden path, water lapping at the side. It was… holy. She could feel it in her bones, the peace and power that impregnated the place. She slowly and reverently made her way to the altar, deposing her offering, kneeling and praying. She called to the clemency of god, invoking name after name, asking, pleading for something. And then, a hush fell over the clearing. Before her, looking into her eyes, where a noble and regal being, blue fur and purple mane.  
“Are you the one calling me?”  
She bowed her head, respect and subservient.  
\- I did. I’m Iara of Mathaniel, and I implore your aid for my people. Our water is poisoned, and we don’t have any more choice. I will pay any price for their safety.  
A hum, as the pokemon walked forward, until he stood right before her, seeming to judge her. A huff.  
“Very well. I, Suicine of the triad, will help. In exchange, you will become my mate”  
Her head snapped upward, aghast. Calm red eyes encountered blue human ones. She clicked her mouth shut, and bowed again.  
\- Understood.  
He crouched before her, presenting his back to her. She climbed on, and clutched at his mane as he took off, paws devouring the ground, miles passing like nothing. Every water surface he touched were purified, mud recessing, stank smell disappearing, plants seemingly invigorated. They finally reached the village. The villagers were respectful, as he purified the river and well, illness and darkness draining away, as clear water forced them out. They all bowed to him, thanking her for bringing a god. She fidgeted a bit, before murmuring the price she paid for it, that he asked for her life, not using the word mate. Sad eyes looked back at her, as the young girl who sacrificed her life for them. They inferred that she was to be a servant to him, for all her life. She did nothing to correct them, as they put in her hand provisions and clothes, telling her to hurry. A last hug, from the people she grew up, with and she was sent away, toward the beast-god waiting at the edge of the village. He huffed, nuzzling her cheek in comfort, when her village was no longer in view. She gave a determined nod, and he took off.

The months passed, as she traveled with Suicine. She was his voice, interceding between him and human. She saw the world, travelling far and wide, distance not mattering for his fleeting paws, eating ground at a godly speed, unrivaled by humans. They stopped in forest and cold mountain, where stream and torrent were born, on the sides of lacs. He hunted and let her cook, keeping an eye on the surrounding when she bathed, and curling around her in the night, warding off the chill. She was confused, but she kept shut about it, until he nosed cheeks as she was looking in the crackling fire, lost in thought.  
“What questions weight you down?”  
She hesitated, glancing on the side, before answering.  
\- You said that… I was supposed to be your mate. But you don’t really… it’s not… she struggled to put it into word.  
“You’re my mate. Mine. Mine to protect and provide for.”  
\- I know, it’s just…  
“Mating is not all there is to a mate. Once we choose, we’re loyal to the death to our mate”  
He was grave, and serious. She blinked, looking away from the profound gaze, reddening a bit.  
\- Nevermind… she murmured. It was stupid.  
He gave a snort, pushing her on her blankets, and curling around, putting his head on her stomach. She took the hint, and closed her eyes, lulled into sleep by the steady breath.

A few more months passed by. She was bathing in one of his glades, in the clear and sparkling water. She didn’t want to, before, it was the place of god, but he told her, that now she was entitled to it, as his mate. So, she bathed into it, when a low rumble made her turn toward Suicine, who was just getting back from purifying a stream no far. His eyes were like a lac, placid in appearance, yet with unknow darkness in it. He came closer. Normally, it wouldn’t bother her, but right now, he has… an aura. An energy different than normal. He stopped on the bank. For an instant, everything was still, before he gave a long exhalation.  
“You really belong in water.”  
She blinked, before letting her gaze drop at her feet, self-conscious.  
\- Well, I’m yours, after all.  
“Indeed.” He slowly padded closer, until he towered over her. His snout nuzzled her throat, fang nipping gently, as a rumble resounded in his throat. “Mine”  
She fidgeted, hand raising to his head, burying into mane.  
\- Yours. I promised.  
He growled, rose his head, making her squeak in surprise, clutching to his head, as he moved closer to the edge, were the water was more swallow. He put her down, before his nose go down, lower, cool and humid catching on her outer lips, making her breath hitch. A broad tongue passed over it, and she felt her knees wobble, hands clutching at the horns to stay upright. He gave a pleasured growl. Paw sending her sprawling on her back, he hulked over her, massive beast of white and blue, so much taller and stronger than her.  
“Mine. My mate.”  
She was breathless before the wonder of the god of water over her.  
“Yours. Yours to take”  
He was growling, the rumble of it vibrating in his chest, and she could only submit to it, as he reveled in the human, his mate under him. She barely registered the unsheathing of his cock, eyes trapped in his. He finally broke the spell, by looking away, and let her catch a glimpse of his dick, so much bigger than a human, and distinctively canine, a pale blue in color. She was turned on her stomach easily, nearly submerged, until she pushed herself on her arms. Her breasts were hanging, tits just touching the water. Paws fell over her, as her shoulders pressed against furry arms. The light was eclipsed by the beast over her, as he slowly dragged his dick the long of her down-lips. She shuddered at the feeling, the little knobs catching on her clit. She bit back a whine, only for a head to be put near her own, eyes, locking with her own. He pushed, tip breaching inside, and she shuddered, as he kept going, feeding her, inch by inch. It was slick with a cool liquid, his precum, easing the path, as she was stretched, and stretched some more, her legs parting more to accommodate the girth of it. Finally, he was balls deep inside her, and she could only give a low whine. She was full, and it felt good, the light burning or the stretch cooled by his precum, the nods all along rubbing nicely inside her. It was perfect. She closed her eyes, as he dragged his dick out, maddeningly slow, letting every knob rub her fluttering wall, stimulating her further, as her cunt gaped, trying to keep it, wanting more. He huffed when only the tip remained, pushing back inside, still so slow. He took her, at this slow, slow pace, letting her feel and take. He enjoyed the human around him, under him. Lightly tanned skin, cream expanse trembling, trying to hold back whine and moan, trying to keep silent. Her arms were wobbling, under the strain of her own weight, and she couldn’t take the slow pace anymore, ready to take more, needing more. She opened her eyes, blinking through frustrated tears, that she didn’t know she could shed. He snorted, tongue licking her face, taking the tears away. She wanted to speak, to ask for this god for more, only to jolt, as he slammed home, the strength behind sending her forward, arms finally giving in, shoulder submerged, pressed against the paws of her mate. Her head fell with a light splash, forehead in cool water, breathing, as he started to pick pace, finally, tits slapping against the water under the strength of the fucking, light wave perturbing the still water, ripples of their mating. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed it greatly, taking his mate here, in his water, letting the ripples tell the stories, letting him stake his claim. And when the first moan broke out, as she couldn’t keep it anymore, couldn’t deny the pleasure that the divine beast gave him, he redoubles pace, letting himself pant, as she was lost in the oblivion if pleasure. She came, tightening even more and he growled in pleasure, nipping at her ears, and she was sobbing in thanks, sobbing his name. She was lost, cool hardness inside, soft furs at her back, water all around, the air warm with the sun, and the water everywhere, as she didn’t know, which part of her where in the air or in the water. She was surrounded. She was surrounded by the divine god of water, and she could only praise him, as she was singing under his power, under his domain. He nipped at her neck, and she came apart, again. She was in water, she was under Suicine, and she was his. The stars dancing in her eyes where thousand of reverberating droplet, and the hard pounding where his claiming. She was lost admist the sea that he was, and the pleasure he gave, when the rhythm changed, just enough to let her focus. He was rutting against her, growling and panting, and more than the slapping of his balls against her, something bigger was at the end. It was hard, and even bigger, adding to his sheer girth. She was panting and whining., both in excitation for more, and worry for more. With a howl, he finally slammed all of it inside, knot stretching her beyond human ability, and for an instant, she saw the stars, in prefect clarity. The powerful divine beast over her, and the human knotted on his dick. Then she was howling, in pleasure and pain, before devolving in pure, raw, unadulterated pleasure, as a veritable spring busted inside her, cool cum flowing, filling her, her wombs taking all of it greedily, rounding from it. She collapsed in the water, panting and sobbing. She didn’t know why, only the pleasure, and, the claiming that has taken place, finally dawning over her. A muzzle nuzzled her cheeks. She was crying, and he was a bit concerned. She turned, kissing his snout, smiling through the tears.  
\- Thank you. It was… so much….  
He huffed. Human and their words. He rolled over, ending on his side, a paw throws over his little human mate. She was pressed against his belly fur.  
“Mating. Now, your mine.”  
She nodded, sleepily. The lapping of the little wave against the bank, ripples of their love-making, lulling her to sleep, as she was exhausted. She was safe, here, under her mate, on his dick. He gave a low huff, settling to protect her.  
She woke up when he deflated enough to get out, cum rushing out, a cool silvery stream. She washed it away, under the proud and patient gaze of her mate. She was nude. Clothes mean so little now. Not when he looked out at and for her.

* * *

I’m sure you’re wondering why I told you that, even thought I’m supposed to talk about the birth of the Steaming Apex, huh? Well, it so often forgotten, but the Bestial trio isn’t immortal. Long lived? Yes. They can live for a thousand years. Now, how are they born, then? Some said it’s Ho-ho who create them. For a particular triad, yes. But not all. They said Entei are born with each volcano. But were an Entei is born, a Suicine and Raikou will follow. Entei is the underground hearth of it, Raikou the thundering top, and Suicine, the plants and water in between. So, let me tell you, how volcano and triad were born.

* * *

The three beasts feel it creeping in, even as separate as they were. The urge and the heat, or well, cool in Entei case. Their brothers have found a mate too, and it was persisting, in the back of their head. And so, when the time came, they took their mates and ran. Ran without stopping, to the place they have created, centuries ago. They ran without stopping, unending the questions of their respective mate. Entei was the first to arrive, an island, barren from much life, but cactus and palms. He padded in the vast cave, reddish rock and somber, if not for the fire he breathed in center. He paced, waiting, as Shula looked on, settling herself in a corner. The place seemed to have been carved with claw and breath, fire breath fast cooled by something. Since Entei was so secretive, or maybe distracted, she decided to trust him. It hasn’t led her astray until now. The next to appear was Raikou, growling under his breath, as gale unmounted him, trying to get an answer, until throwing her hands up, annoyed. She stalked off, trying to cool down, before introducing herself to Shula. The two rolled their eyes as the tense and nervous divine beast, but stuck an amiable conversation, taking pot shot to human morons the encountered. Gale was quite enjoying herself. Been a while since she interacted with humans, who weren’t prey or hurt people. The other woman has fire, unlike the often submissive or shallow women she encountered in her travel, who only dream where to get wed. The pokemon perked up, as a blue and white pokemon made his way inside, a slightly blushed woman at his side. A low hum of welcome, as Iara bowed to the two women. When they started to ask question, she simply rose an eyebrow.  
\- Did they not…? She looked on the side, at the same time that Suicine, both giving a slight disbelieving look to the others two if the triad. They seemed a bit sheepish, looking away a bit.  
“You haven’t explained to your mate why we’re here? Seriously?”  
“It… may have slipped my mind.” Answered Entei  
Raikou stayed silent. Suicine huffed a sigh, as Iara coughed in her fist, trying to hide an amused smile.  
“Well, they’re going to guess soon.” Said Suicine, feeling done with the rest of his triad.  
\- Okay, what the hell? Asked Gale, seeming annoyed at all the secrecy  
“It’s mating season for us” told her bluntly Raikou  
A blink, before Shula redden a bit, and Gale scoff.  
\- That’s what you’re so secretive about? Everyone looked at her. What? She asked with a shrug.  
“Well, seem you got yourself a shameless human” laughed Entei  
“Sometime, I’m reminded how different we are”  
“Fuck off Suicine” growled Raikou  
The three human shared a look, then his a smirk in their hand or looked away, trying their best as not laughing at the three divine creature that were their mate.  
\- So… is someone hungry? Asked Shula  
They nodded, the humans starting to prepare food, under the attentive watch of the triad.  
They were woken up by a heavy and heavenly smell, one that put them on edge, skin over sensitive, chaffing against their clothes, as they stripped fast, their mates ready to pounce, a growl resounding in the cave. They mounted their humans, as they gasped in wonder, hard length penetrating them, and they were stretched wide, sensitive, panting and moaning at the littlest move, as the divine beast hammered away, pounding them in the ground, who rolled and quaked under them. Or maybe it was the strength of the orgasm who tore through them, as they sobbed and cried of pleasure, flesh and fur slapping against each other’s, in a fast-paced rhythm. The smell of a thunderstorm, and the distant crack of thunder, lost in the concerto of sex and pleasure, rain pouring outside, as cum poured inside. It was nip and bites on fragile skins, and tits rubbing on the ground, as they were fucked through orgasm. They didn’t stop or deflate even after coming themselves, continuing to hammer inside, trying to fill their wombs, again and again. Puddles were on the ground, knees and paws digging in the cum soaked floors, keeping at the rutting. It was not enough, as time faded away, an only the body under them, the body on them, the single-minded mating, the want to breed them, to render them gravide mattering, taking over any tought any question. The only instant that mattered was now, and now were orgasms, a unknow number, no one able to keep track, as they seemed to come, one after another, fading in each other. Their voices were raw, raw of begging, for more or names maybe, they didn’t know. The only things they knew were the weight of cum sloshing inside their belly, flowing on their tights, and lubricating their cunt. Howl resounded, roars of triumph, as they came apart one last time, fire flaring, water waving and thunder crackling over the respective pair, raw power, before collapsing, unbale to think or move more, passing out after such pleasure.  
They woke to the heavy smell of sex and scum, each buried in the fur of their respective mate. The beasts were simply reposing their eyes. They opened one, Suicine giving a slow lick to Iara, as Entei nuzzled Shula. The human could barely move with such sore muscles. They looked amused as the soft display of the normally tough Raikou and Gale, as they lightly butted forehead, in a soft touch. It was a slow work, the humans more or less deciding that after being fucked in the same piece, they couldn’t’ bother with embarrassment anymore. It took them a bit of time to recover from the whole ordeal. When they limped out of the cave, they were surprised to see the land radicaly changed. Their cave was at the base of a mountain now. They could hear water running, little pound formed in thunder crater, and stream relying them.  
\- I hear the term world shaking sex, but that’s quite litteral. Everyone turned toward Gale. She shrugged, unrepentant. With a roll of eye, Shula got to clean herself.  
They stayed together a few more day, before each returned to their travel.

They would discover later, a year later, when morning sickness became common, and horny moment, that they were pregnant. Suicine was galant enough to let Iara know for the start. Entei and Shula was a bit comic.  
\- I’m so tired of being sick.  
“Well, you’re pregnant after all.” He said offhandedly  
\- I’m pregnant? Entei !  
“What? I tought you knew, I mean…”  
The two shared a look, before groaning in realization, that, yes, that was perfectly logical, and they didn’t connect the dot before.  
But, Gale and Raikou… well… they were both harsh and stubborn.  
\- I’m so arceusdamn done with sickness!  
“Pregnant women” grumbled Raikou  
Gale stilled, looking at him, looking down at herself and groaning.  
\- Fuuuck. Of fucking course.  
“You didn’t connect it?” asked deadpan Raikou  
\- Fuck you! I didn’t think about the fucking consequences, okay!  
A low grumble and mutter about reckless human. Comment who were later furthered, as she continued to fight, even tought she was starting to show. It’s ended by Raikou dragging her to the island of the cave, and dropping her here.  
Gale didn’t like being confined to the island, but Iara joined her soon, and both helped the island to flourish in the meantime, settling the different pokemon and planting trees. Shura was the last to be confined, the triad coming and going, stopping everytime they could to check on them. If the girls grew closer, getting each other’s off when the horny side of pregnancy made itself know, well… it didn’t really matter. If they wouldn’t exchange their mate between themselves, it didn’t mean that the rules of triad between their human mates was different.  
The last month was hell, to big to safely move, as their partners stayed close, providing for them. When the day come, they were taken to the den of each one. Shula stayed in the cave, as Iara was whisked off in a hidden meadow, were the spring of the water was, Gale taken at the barren top of the mountain, in a little cave, storm brewing over it. The first contraction hit them at the same instant, and they have to wait, breathing through the pain who came with it. Hours later, they were finally dilated enough, and the sky cracked open, downpour and lightning drowning the cry as they pushed, and pushed, until they saw the head, earth rumbling ominously. Finally, they were out. Barely the size of a human newborn, with eyes the color of their human mothers, miniature beast triad. The women sagged in relief, after expulsing the clear amniotic fluid with eggs remnant. Their companions slowly rumbled, licking and nuzzling them, before putting the cub to their breast, were they latched hungrily. It was over. The new triad was born. And the mountain burned in answer, true to its child.

* * *

And so, the Steaming Apex was born. His heart alight for this Entei cub, water flowing for the Suicine pup, and clouds gathering for the Raikou cub. That the true story. But, well, the deformation are here for a reason.

* * *

They stayed here for a year, until the children got big enough to travel. After that, they go their separate way, returning to their travel, teaching to the cubs everything they could. They came together when they could. At fifteen, the cubs go their own way, quitting their father and mother, running wild with their own triads. And one day, the first young have his eyes turn the color of blood. Startled, worried, they ran to their parents, in question. They found them at the top of the mountain, at the place of his birth. A stone slate was here. Gale has fallen, fighting pokemon killer. She was the harsher and more reckless, and she fell first. They cried, mourned, and fire, thunder and water answered to their grief. It was not the first. Human life was fleeting. Shula died next, falling face to angered mob, who blamed her for the volcano eruption, for she has stopped a child from being sacrificed like herself. In the cave above the burning heart of magma, a new slate was put, graved this time only by Iara. And so, only one remained with human colored eyes. Iara was the calmer, a healer, but even here, couldn’t fight against time. She died on the island, her last residence, her remains reposing in the spring meadow. They cried, howling, and storm raged, as they have lost, the last of the human triad. Her slate was graved too, by the girl that Shula saved, a thank, for the woman who sacrificed her life. She will go on, the first founder of this village, the Trifyr, the first inhabitant of this island. And when the eldest triad died, for the first time, they roared, and the volcano with them, exploding, lava burning away this sorrow, until they feel cleaned, until only found memory were left, as they departed, for duties immemorial, until they themselves, give birth to a new triad.

* * *

They said it’s in anger that they created it. No. It was raised in love, and roared in grief. The Steaming Apex has many legends, and this day, I only gave the truth, the one that the time altered and erased.


	2. Palkia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on a project assigned to today, but.... not really :D  
> Enjoy the fruit of my procrastination ^^

There are many legends about Palkia. The God of creation of Sinnoh, governing over space. But, one part of the legend that was never said, was why Palkia, no matter how injured, no matter how exhausted, never leaved damaged space rift. Once upon a time, when space was disturbed, they left the rift unintended, as they were not actively dangerous, not bending or shuffling the space, just tear falling into nothing. Well, not nothing per see, pocket of space with nothing to do in. No one is stupid enough to walk blindly into such a rift. But some are stupid enough to do human sacrifice. See. That’s the part that never got said.

For the scattered village surrounding the Mirror Peak, the way space bend, distance rippling, and the world shaking, as Plakia fought against Giratina, forcing it back into the Distorted Dimension, was a hell, the wrath of the gods. Their prayers seemed to appease the gods, space slowly, ever so slowly returning to its normal, distance and places settling back into place. All, but for the swirling tear in the dimension itself, that hovered into the God of space temple. Days passed, without it closing, thrumming with power. The priests were confused, at first, then afraid. Surely, if the god kept the rift open, the battle was still ongoing? Only, no. Nothing was happening. So, they prayed, upped their offering. Still no answer. They came to the conclusion that their god wanted more. A sacrifice. And a sacrifice they shall provide.

Aïola was the weirdo of the village. She wasn’t a priest or one of the doctors. Orphan of a hunters, killed year ago by a rampaging Tyranitar. Her knowledge of the herbs, how she treaded without fear in the surrounding lands, and how she interacted more with pokemon than human. Then again, seeing how superstitious they were, and how damn annoying they were…. If you asked Aïola herself, she would sigh, ran a hand in her hair and ask you why she should get approval from the village. They didn’t help in these first year alone. And she has a system now. The pokemon knew who she was, knew that she will help them if they came to her. Be it rescuing a cub stuck in a hole, a nest fallen over, or set a broken paw right. And they helped right back to her. Brought her gift. Berries, small rock, meat. But, for all that she lived on the edge of the village, it didn’t mean they forget her. The only unattached female, and orphaned girl. So, obviously, when the time came to choose a sacrifice, the choice was all made.

When she heard the shuffling of dozens of feet, coming toward her home, she bolted. She wasn’t stupid enough to stick around, especially with the hushed, and oddly ritualistic tone they had. She just grabbed her bag and got out, taking to the surrounding forest. Sadly for them, they let the dogs on her tail. She could hear them barking, and the voice of her hunters. She hid. But every time she did, they would come closer. They had the advantage of being numerous, rotating who hunted and who slept. A luxury she didn’t have. Every time she tried to hide and settle for sleep, they gained on her, coming too close for comfort. She kept moving. Away. As much away than she could.

She was sleep deprived, tense, and extremely paranoid, the lack of sleep not helping at all. In the end, she didn’t hear them coming. She felt something sting her, and she collapsed on the ground, before she even registered the needle in her neck.

She came back to herself, naked and bound to an altar. One she only saw once. A man was over her, and needle at his side, bowl of reddish mixture on the side. She wanted to cry, only to half choke on the gag. She took to glaring. He simply started to chant, echoed by the hundreds of people in the main room of the temple. The first needle made her tense, the prickling and burning from what she realized was ink being more than painful. She realized they were tattooing her. The one on her forehead was excruciating, as was the one on her sternum. Two man joined him after that, as the main one goes to tattoo the delicate sensitive skin oh her belly. She refused to cry, refused to even indicate she suffered. These bastards could make her bleed, mark her over and over, but she will keep that. She would spit them, by displaying no weakness, no pain. Her shoulders were marked, inks trailing down her arms, and extending on her neck. And if she thought the start was painful, that her belly was the worst, the throat mark where even worse, burning so much. She didn’t know how long passed, the hum and words blurring, as her whole body was aching, each prickle adding more fuel to the excruciating burning under her skin. Finally, the main man, the o e with the ridiculous helmet, put his tools aside, raising his hands, to calm and abate the ever-present praying song. And damn, the silence really was great. His helps bowed out. She didn’t listen to what he said. Something about calming a god, and an offering. She bit the gag as she was roughly held up, hand uncaring from her raw skin. They pushed her in the room, the sanctuary. The air, the fabric of the world itself was split, the tear humming, swirling with the void in-between. She was pushed through. She was split apart, as if she was dragged in thousands of different directions, and pressed inside all at once. It was cold, searing cold, as if air, thought, breath freezing, plummeting in non-existence. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, eye wide as she was choking. It stopped. Pearl skin was in front of her, arms wrapping around her, and she sobbed, the pression on her too sensitive skin sending molten painful, fire all along her nerves. A white claw reached to her mouth, as she all but passed out.

She woke up. She was sore, but she could breathe. The pain was manageable, a low, simmering burning, were once it has been a roaring bonfire. She could barely hear the sound of wind in leaves. It was… silent. A little stream was somewhere. The sound of water was unmistakable. She pushed herself upright, wincing as her palm throbbed. Light was streaming all around, even thought there was no sun or star. The sky was a pale dusky pink. And, seated on a slate of stone, was a massive pokemon. Their pale skin, and the pink marking, the exact same hue than her own, the pearl in its shoulder, the same branding her own. Palkia. Lord of Space. Red eyes bore into her own, as she stilled. A beat of silence, where she wondered what she has to do.   
“Awake?”  
She jolted, not prepared to hear a voice in her head. The voice was pleasant. A pleasant medium, a soft inflexion and a lyrical lilt, with an odd, powerful, tint, otherworldly, divine. She felt awkward, and ever so wary, nodding. They got up, and she gulped. They were massive, three time taller than her. They were a god, an incredibly pokemon, more able to crush her, and she was in the middle of their territory. A clawed hand reached to her neck, and she stood perfectly still, as it brushed her new tattoo, making her wince.  
“You’re free to go”  
She looked elsewhere, gulping.  
\- I can’t… not with…  
“My markings.” They declared, resting on her shoulder, where their pearl was inked. They sighed. “Human. Always complicating matters”  
She stayed silent. She… well, she couldn’t really say it was false, could she? She got tattooed and tossed into a motherfucking space rift.   
“You can stay. For now. Until I decide what to do with you. Or what you want to do”  
She nodded, drooping. That was… well, that was honestly the best information she had since the start of this story. But now that her immediate situation wasn’t in danger, she remarked the scratch on the though hided legendary, and the long claw mark near their crest. She coughed.  
\- Do you need… help? They looked at her, blinking. She fidgeted. I’m used to heal pokemon, they always came for help.  
“Gladly”  
She smiled, and they asked if she needed something. She tilted her head, rattling a few berries and plant that she often used. Thankfully, it seemed their area wasn’t only wooded wuth random tree, but numerous berries bush, and some rare plant, that they mumbled to have been brought over by Mew. They also used a small gate to pick up a mortar. She refused to even ask. She got to work, grounding her healing paste, making it a little bit thicker so that she could pack it without too much problem. They sat down, and even like that, they still towered over her. She had to stood on her tiptoe to even reach it. Huffing a laugh, they shifted to be on the ground, letting her use the stones slate as a prop. She grumbled good-natured. It wasn’t her fault that they were four-meter-tall and some, were she barely reached the one meter seventy. Once the damages taken care off, they lapsed into silence. Both were still recovering. And neither knew what to do with the other. They rose, declaring to have to take care of the rift they left, and also try to put something into the head of their followers. She could hear the quotation mark around this designation too.

She was mindlessly scratching form into the dirt, walking being uncomfortable what with the tattoo on her feet. She was bored. The air shimmered nearby, and Palkia appeared, with… she rose an eyebrow at everything that they dumped. She blinked, recognizing some of it. That was… her things.   
\- Did you empty my house?  
“Human need thing to be comfortable, right?”  
She nodded dumbly, before steeling herself. Okay. She could… she could make do with all of that. And apparently, Palkia was as bored than her. And a good part curious too, even if they didn’t say it. She didn’t think they had too much opportunity to learn of human until now. But, well, the whole place was their own personal dimension, they could shape what was inside. They shaped their cave, the place where they slept, bigger, and helped her carry her table and chest, and all her tools. At the end of the day? Maybe, hard to say when there wasn’t any sun, she has a little corner all to herself. She managed to have a rudimentary kitchen set up too. They ate berries, and the sheer amount of food needed by Palkia was ridiculous. But in the end, they got to sleep.

She got used to it. Used to live with Palkia, even cooking for them. They were happy to laze around, sometimes asking what she was doing. In true, she settles back in her routine. Carving wood toys, preparing paste and remedy. She even got to prepare for winter, Palkia accepting to let her go hunting into wood, far away form any civilization. True was…. Palkia was free to dump her out of their sanctuary. They didn’t have any responsibilities toward her. They didn’t have to help, and even if they felt guilty, they could perfectly dump her far away from any human, in a forest or mountains. But they didn’t. They enjoyed the company, the fact alone being rare enough to be savored. And she wasn’t an annoying human. She wasn’t worshiping them, treating them as they would any pokemon, granted a pretty smart pokemon. So, she stayed.

She wrapped herself tightly, clothes covering all her tattoo. She was going to sell her product in a human town. The rift opened, far away from it, letting her walk toward it. She was met with distrust, which she was more than used to, but, as she was helping, showing her remedies, she felt overwhelmed. She was unused, and even worse than before, to so much sound, so much people, so much human, with so different body language, facial expression. She constrained herself to calm, but was exhausted. When she stumbled back into Palkia realm, she collapsed on her bed. They decided to wait before asking any question.

Dumping the bucket of water over her head, she shook herself, pushing her hair back. They were getting long… and in the way. The ground shook slightly nearby. The hulking step of Palkia. She rose an eyebrow. They have gone out to deal with a rowdy Giratina earlier, and apparently, the Distorted pokemon enjoyed dragging the white dragon around. The light pearl skin was now a light sandy brown, and mud was caking here and here. They seemed disgruntled, and she rose a bucket, asking if they wanted help. They nodded, settling in the river. It was deep enough for her to swim and them to sit. She rubbed soap on their hide, marvelling at the texture. She hasn’t remarked before, but the thought hide was covered of miniscule scales, incredibly strong. They sighed, and she laughed, dumping her bucket over the forearms, and then attacking their neck and shoulder. She was cautious over the pearls, as it made them tense. She could feel the crackling of power inside it, how even now, it glowed slightly. She kept working, and they put her on their shoulder, so that she could better reach their head. There eyes fell closed, as she worked on their crest and wings, small, nimble hand working in the grooves. They were purring slightly, and she stayed silent, smiling at how the legendary relaxed under her hand. She dropped down, and worked the soap into their sides, then going lower on the hips, frowning. A bruise, or the equivalent of one was here. A tail hit certainly. She let herself look more attentively, watching over Palkia for any wounds. Her hands roamed on their hid, brows furrowing. There was… Palkia eyes snapped open, looking down, on her and lower. She reddened, realizing where her hands were. Slowly emerging and stiffening from her ministration, was a massive dick. She gulped, trying to move very slowly away, while their head hung down, groaning. Her mouth run off before she could really think about it.  
\- Do you need help with it?  
Their head snapped up, mouth aghast, and she reddened, realizing what she just said. But… too late to back down now.   
“Are you sure?”  
She nodded. In for a penny, in for a pound. Their hands reached to her, to the soft fleshed human, naked in the water. She let them raise her, sitting her on her lap, leg parted around his length. She gulped, taking into it, a hand trailing on the pearly pink shaft. It throbbed under her touch. It was slick, moist, bead of pre leaking. Hard ridges, the color of their shared marking was the long of it. They let her explore, and she panted slightly, an excited and worried haze downing on her mind. She couldn’t even circle their girth with her two hands. She swirled her fingers over the tips, gathering pearly cum on her fingers. She liked it, wondering. She had to hold back a whine. The taste was heavenly. Truly, godly. It was sweet, and soft, and so tantalizing. Claws caught on her hair, and she rubbed the remaining pre on her swollen lips, before raising her arms. Their hands winded under her armpits, thumb big enough to cover her breast, flickering the hardening nubs with it. She grunted, as they set her down on their cock, the bulbous head rubbing against her foil. The pearlescent substance was spread over her entrance, and the teasing also got her bothered, making her wet. Finally, they slowly pushed her down, making her tense. It was massive, compared to her slight human frame. They kept pushing, grinding against her entrance, and then trying once more. Slowly, she was worked open, whining and wriggling, her tight, virgin pussy letting place to its head. She breathed in wonder. There was no pain, just the relief of tension, the welcome length finally stretching, stuffing her needy vagina. They huffed, forcing themselves to keep steady. They slowly fed their dick inside the incredibly tight hole. It was tantalizing, but they had to stay calm. It was splitting her apart, and she was enjoying it, moaning as she parted, and parted, letting place to only the behemoth stuffing her. She whined when they got out, only to better penetrate. They bumped against a barrier. Her cervix. They were only halfway in, and they got even bigger at the base. She was arching her back ate the feeling, of being overstuffed. But they ignored her, furrowing their brow, and kept working her, stretching her inside, over and over, pearlescent fluid soaking through her. With a annoyed growl, they got up. She squealed in surprise. They stomped to their clearing, each step jolting her and sending spark of pleasure, the dick bumping into her over stretched hole. Reaching the clearing, they set the human down on the slab of rock. She rearranged herself, lying on her back, legs parted as wide than allowed, burning from the stretch. She could see now, how half of their length was still outside her, and the wider part was still not here. She whined. She wanted more, at the same time she feared what would happen if she has more. They slowly got out, and she moaned, every ridge dragging on her walls. A rhythm was built, slow and tedious. They were stretching her, slowly, meticulously, each push getting a bit more inside, each pull sending pleasure coursing through her. They were three-part way. He was sobbing. Sobbing for more, the slow rhythm agonizing, the obscene sight of her belly distended by the sheer size of their member, and the tantalizing dick fed into her gaping pussy too much. A single flick on her tits was all it took for her to spiral down in an orgasm. The sudden flood of female cum surprised them, but, as they mixed with their own pearlescent, it squelched, and allowed to finally bottom out. The roared in pleasure, enjoying the incredibly tightness surrounding them. For the first time, they were ball deep into a female. They sighed, stroking their dick through her stomach. She sobbed, back arching, and they moved. She was sobbing now. Unable to think beyond the behemoth plodding through her. She could feel how big it was, how it stretched her, and she couldn’t even understand how all of this fitted into her, but Arceus it did! And it was so pleasurable. Claws dug into her hips, and she let herself go, as they pounded the snatch of the human. They were getting a female for the first time, and they maybe legendary, they were still a pokemon. It was brutal, it was raw, every time they puled out, obscene squelches were heard, cum flying everywhere, and when they bottomed out, her bones rattled, sending her skidding on the rock, the slabs itself trembling under the strength of the mating. She came. They kept going. She came again. They hammered inside. She came. They kept pounding her. She came. They didn’t stop. She came. She doesn’t know how many times, her mind a long, drawn out orgasm, her body a quivering mess of pleasure, drooling, unable to think, as she was broken and made anew by this god, molded over their dick, shaped for their pleasure. With a thunderous roar, they slammed one last time inside, and spilled. It was a veritable hose, gushing inside, century of pent up unloaded in one place. It was pushed into her eager womb, filled and filled, until even her bloated stomach wasn’t enough, and it rushed past their massive girth, on the wet stones. They kept coming. For minutes, pearlescent cum was poured inside, and streamed out of the dick stuffed pussy, soaking the ground, rivers forming. Finally, they got out, dick receding in its sheath. They cradled the human head with a hand, who whimpered weakly, turning her head just enough to lick a claw. They huffed, taking the bloated human and cradling them in their arms. They could stay here.

When she come back to her, it was to the smell of sex, and the heavenly smell of semen that soaked the ground all around them. Palkia was softly rumbling. She couldn’t feel her lower part. Cracking an eye open, she saw why she felt as bloated. She looked nine-month pregnant. She shivered, and they looked down on her. They seemed… soft. A hand curled over their womb.  
“Thank you”  
She snorted.  
\- I’m pretty sure I should thank you. There is no way any human could lend such pleasure to a woman.  
They growled, eyes thunderous.  
“No human will touch to my mate”  
She stilled, mouth dry.  
\- What… What do you mean?  
They smiled, rubbing her belly.  
“They marked you as mine. I mated with you and you accepted my seed. Your mine.”  
She swallowed, a trembling hand touching over her stomach. It wasn’t only cum. There was a hardness here. An egg. She was pregnant with their child. She whined, rubbing her tights together. The simple idea of it was… incredibly arousing. They rumbled a pleasured growl, claw catching on her lips. Ever so slowly, they got in, slowly scrapping against her walls. She bites on her hand, as they fucked her, adding another finger. The girth was not as fulfilling than the dick of the night before, but just remembering how stuffed, how full, how stretched she was… her back arched in an orgasm. They nuzzled against her, and she smiled. All was well.

Months passed. Very frustrating one. She was full of their eggs, and so gravid she couldn’t really move how she wanted. Her boobs were full of milk, her mammalian constitution ready to feed a young. Even though it was an egg! Leaking milk was annoying, but Palkia greatly enjoyed it. Tugging at her tits, they looked at the white liquid streaming down, or just licking and drinking from it. She shivered just reminding that. She was incredibly horny too. And Palkia took their ever-loving time to fuck her to unconsciousness. Their loads size didn’t decrease either. As time advanced, it become more and more common for her to woke up in a puddle of sticky cum and milk. Taking the behemoth up her snatch was easier too. Every time it got in easier, and easier, until just a few thrusts was enough to slam in ball deep inside.

Its been a year, and she was even bigger than before. She could barely move, and her day were filled with fucking and sleeping, Palkia happy to provide their human mate, and put to good use their legendary stamina. Finally, it happened. Her belly cramped, and she got into a more natural position, Palkia coming under her, holding her legs apart, letting her back rest against their stomach. She was sobbing, as contraction got closer and closer. They tilted their head down, and put their mouth to her own. She jolted in surprise. That was the first time their ever did that. She closed her eyes, sweet saliva trickling into her mouth, that she gulped down. Their tongue kept rolling over her own, dominating her mouth. She barely felt when her cervix finally dilated enough. She was high on the sweet saliva of the god. She squealed, as the eggs dropped into her canal. She pushed, and heaved, trying to get it down. It was big. Too big for having fit into her. It was nearly twice the girth of palkia sex. She kept pushing, as they crooned into her ears, hands massaging her belly. Finally, finally, it was laid, a pearl color with swirling pattern. She sagged into Palkia hold, as her stomach deflated, slowly returning to their precedent toned state.   
\- What’s the long term of Legendary pokemon cum?  
They laughed.  
“Life force. It is life force and energy. Your body simply put it to good use”  
\- So basically, my body is made to take you.  
They smirked, and something rubbed against her pussy. She looked down, groaning.   
\- Really, now?  
“One last before our child hatch”  
She tried to grumble, but it didn’t have much weight into it, the precum still a powerful aphrodisiac. She was already panting, pussy wetting, and milk trickling down her skin. She grinded down on the shaft, before yelping, feeling something pressing at her backdoor. She looked down, only to have her jaw dropping. A second dick was standing tall, this one with a tapered head. She couldn’t articulate her question, as they pressed closer, chuckling.  
“And now you can finally take me for real”  
She gulped. She bore their child, does that mean….?  
“Yes, your body is finally sturdy and pliant enough to endure it”  
Both dicks twitched, and she whined, crouching. They rose and eyebrow, but let her. She let her tongue over both head, moaning at the taste. It was really divine. Soon, she was down, licking it, trying to cover it in has much spit as she could. They growled, and a wicked idea came over her. She rubbed both of her tits on it, milk gushing all over. They groaned, and she kept going, until both were covered with it. They had enough, dragging her up, and slamming in one go the bulbous dick in her pussy, knocking her breath off. She wiggled, and they slowly grinded the tapered one in her asshole. Once enough precum was on it, so that she wouldn’t feel pain, they slipped in. It was perfect. The shape of it could slide deeper and deeper, parting her puckered hole for the whole length and girth. She couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. Both dick where in her. Balls deep. Both as wide. Bth stretching her as much. They rumbled in pleasure, the human mouth was agape, their eye glazed. All there was was the dicks inside her. She thought she knew what stuffed meant, with an egg and a behemoth in her pussy? She didn’t. She really didn’t. they moved, and she howled, drooling everywhere, Milk gushing. The ridges… the ridges scrapped her inside, both dicks rubbing against each other, through flimsy thin walls. Oversensitive from giving birth, she came. And came. And came. And came again. She was speared, filled, impaled on them. She couldn’t think beyond that. Pleasure broken. And they enjoyed, using her as a cock sleeve. She looked down, seeing how obscenely she was stretched on two behemoths, not even filled by them cum yet… Her eyes rolled back, and she was lost. When they came, both cock twitching and filling her, they had to pull out, letting both holes, stretched beyond any reason, gaping, cum streaming out, and stomach still deflating. They groaned, only having shot two third of their loads inside. Her drooling mouth, open and agape, was quite the invitation. They squirted their jizz over her head, letting her splatter all over her face and into the waiting mouth, who gulped it eagerly, still moaning. Satisfied, they cleaned the mother of their child off. There will be plenty of time for more later.

When the eggs cracked, a small palkia, more humanoid than his father, came out. He was a semi-legendary, one that, one day, would have to find a female to bred with. But, well, the world wasn’t lacking humans. He was master of pocket dimension and rift. During years, he lived with them, before, one day, he stuck off on his own. Letting Palkia to turn on his mate.

Centuries have passed, and Aïola was still young and springy. Watered and bathed by the legendary pokemon, she shared his immortality and longevity. The only mark of difference with humans where her glowing marking, linking her back to her mate. But it was a rarity nowadays to found her outside Palkia sanctuary. Once legendary found a mate, it wasn’t hard for them to breed them and stuff them with eggs. But the chance of this eggs to hatch was so miniscule, that it was a miracle if they even had one child. It didn’t stop them from trying, and Aïola was more than happy to do so. Stuffed with dicks and eggs… Really. Human have silly notion of sacrifice. That was only joy and pleasure to be found.


	3. Terrakion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin get fucked by Terrakion  
> Timeline T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So, that work is a bit special. First - All the non smut was written by Léthée. I really have trouble to come with the prelude and trainer, so I just gave her the team and setting I though off, and she wrote it! Not like I was stuck on this part for week.  
> Secondly, several version of this chapter exist, because the situation could go in so many way. I started with a clear idea, couldn't write the start, and now that someone wrote it, I got plenty of what to do with it. So yeah. There will be several timelines with Robin, were events will be different.  
> Third... there is no third.  
> Enjoy, kudos and comment are welcome!

Robin was well known. Much of her renown came from her battle prowess. When she was younger, she set, like many others, on her pokemon journey. Many children wanted to be a trainer, but dropped out of it when growing up. Too exhausting, too demanding. Trainers traveled all around the world. And to be the best mean to train and train, and set to dangerous place, too find new members for your team, diversify your strategy and work on it. She wasn’t so different. When she left, she has two eeve, Ankhem and Nox. She captured a few more along the way, completing her team, with a few more in back up. She won a few badges, but soon hit a road block. That’s when people dropped out of the league challenge, going back to their towns, their studies, keeping a few of their pokemon and setting free the rest, or passing them to stronger, better trainers. Not her. She kept travelling around for a while, capturing and playing with different type, trying to find what battling style suit her, wich pokemon fitted inside. In the end, she was always coming back to the eeve, and their evolution. Bith have evolved sometimes around her second badge, the espeon and umbreon still her best battler. She decided to start back from scratch. She goes back to her hometown, and their numerous eeve. She found five of them, and took them with her. She participed to battle tournament, becoming known on the circuit as this strange fellow who favored weak normal typed eeve. But she did see beyond the cute appearance and the sheer adaptability, potential they have. And they recompensed her for it. Seven eeve. Seven eevolution, each with their own type. Once her team was complete, and with quite strong evolution, she became known at this ruthless woman that exploited the hell out of type advantages, terrain condition and talents. She took to the gyms again, and she won. She won and won, her team strong and diversified enough to carry her to the league. And, miracle of miracle, she was winning here too. The gauntlet of the Council was where she shone, exploiting once more type advantage. Tao of the ice was slaughtered by Torch, her pyreon, with a bit of help from her jolteon Bolt. The Ghost mistress Sinistra was felled by Nox, and she goes on the Dragon lord Darwin, that Aeran, her Sylveaon, destroyed. She hit a snatch with Silver, the expert of poison. She didn’t have type advantage, and the combat was somewhat rude, but her vaporeon Drop and his talent hydration allowed them to pass, if a bit battered. And then she was face to face with the master Athos. The battle was memorable, and still to this day the more challenging, exciting fight she ever got into. The sandstorm that roared over the arena, interspaced by bit of rain and sun from her own pokemon rendered the fight hard to see. Like her, the master took advantage of the type diversity of his team and arena condition. She lost to a combination of the fast replacement that golisopod allowed, and tyranitar and flygon tag team, the earthquake and sandstorm felling her rock counterpart. A dreadnaw took out Drop, her vaporeon, taken out by her leafeon Vital, who got taken out by a Charizard, and then, the fight was lost, thought she fought honorably. She did manage to put three pokemon down for the count, nabbing Tyranitar, Dreadnaw and Golisopod, but too late, having lost her type advantage against the remaining pokemon. Still, her showing was good enough to earn her a position as a gym leader. She declined it, which came a bit too a surprise, since it was an envied position. But she didn’t fancy being stuck into a static place, having taken a liking to the nomad life of a trainer, and not seeing herself limit herself to one type. They accepted her answer, giving her an honorary badge. Less than a five hundred person even earned an honorary badge. These badges marked them as potential gym champion, and possible master pokemon. But these same bearers of honorary badge were apparently all uninterested in dedicating their lives to become league mater, travelling and helping around the world. And that suited her just fine. She wore the multicolored eeve badge with pride as a necklace.

She roamed the world, winning many, many badges, always stopping to defy the local gym, even partaking in a few amical matches with their council and Master. True to be told, she was more than able to win against Athos now. But there was a small, little things that league master has to do: Paperwork. And she wasn’t touching that with a ten-foot pole. There was plenty of trainers strong enough to become master. Well, not plenty, but enough to still encounter new head during the great annual convention of council, master, gym leader and acknowledged trainers. But the only one who didn’t know about the evil paperwork needed to manage the league of a region were young trainers. And young trainers strong enough to win? Not really common. And by the time a trainer could really take on the league, they were wise enough not to. Hence why league master was the poor sod who got caught, and kept looking at young talent to trick into winning their position from. It was a joke between the top trainers circle, one they tease them over, and they grumbled, and then spill their hate of paperwork a bit later in the evening, when the alcohol got around. And really, there were quite a bit of weird stories into that mess. It was fun, really. She lived from her passion, saw the world and battled, what more to ask.

Her revenue came from three things: Battling, and the occasional tournaments, and Helping. When she took care of rampaging pokemon, or helped settle down unrest in the environment, be it by finding what was troubling the wildlife, or capturing a strange pokemon. And the third source of revenues came tied in the second, mainly, exploration and capture. She captured rare specimen, or documented the pokemon life she encountered in the deep and wild lands, inhabited by humans. Will that would normally be a death sentence for humans, living without human support letting you to the mercy of the pokemon and environment. Not for her. Her team was strong enough to handle even the strongest wild pokemon. And she was good enough to forage and heal her team without a pokemon center. And that’s why she was now in the Remembrance forest. The deep woods were home to quite the powerful pokemon. A few rocky hills and a single mountain in its horizon. Not many people go deep enough to explore the mountain, the heavy mist that occluded the base of it was dangerous, and traitorous. A few top trainers did, to record the wildlife or plant, bringing the data to the professors, but the poachers that did were never heard off again. She suspected they have run afoul some protective pokemon. And also, maybe, a pack of Zoroark. They liked to shroud their home with illusion. She was now trekking through it, the pack on her back heavy, leaded with spare clothes, her cot and food. She was asked, ad quite well payed, to explore the region, record the pokemon living here, and maybe capture some rare pokemon. Some pokemon has gone extinct in some place, and they had breeding program to reintroduce them. And they always needed more specimen to create a stable gene pool. Pokemon, will able to mate with any pokemon of their eggs group, still tended toward same species pokemon. So, more participants were welcome. She looked up. She was walking for hours, starting to get tired, and with the way the sun was declining, it was time to find a place to sleep. She found a rock outcrop, creating a cave, half-buried. No recent tracks. Unused. Perfect. She set up her cot, dug her fire pit, and ate ration, before letting the eevolution out of their balls. She rubbed the balls a bit, as they slowly looked around, Arctic, her glaceon, the first, with Nox, to round the perimeter. Bolt pressed into her hand for scratch, before being batted away by Torch, Drop bounding in just after. Vital sunned himself, and Ankhem lazed on her cot, looking very regal. She rolled her eyes, pushing the elemental trio away, and they bounded up, playing together, like always Bolt and Torch mock fighting, with Drop bouncing around, and surprise tackling them. She thumbed their balls, clicking them back on her belt. The gorgeous black and white balls, with winding colored mark, different from each pokemon, were scuffed. They were expensive travelling heal ball. A must have for top dresser. They were solid, but she wasn’t sure why they kept making them with intricated pattern, such balls always ended in top dresser hands, who travelled rough and fought a lot. But the fact they slowly healed the pokemon stored inside more than made up for the extravagance.

Its been a few days, and she managed to find track of a Zoroark pack, confirming her suspicion on the mist, and, near the mountain, absol and ninetales presence. She even saw the gorgeous black and white pokemon, red eyes gleaming. Thankfully, they were quite peaceful and, as long she didn’t annoy them, more than happy to let her be. But she found something strange. Imprint s that she didn’t recognize. An unknow pokemon maybe? Quadrupedal, and heavy. Certainly, a bovine type, at the imprint. She drummed her fingers on her tight, thinking it over. Photo of a new pokemon, or even capturing a specimen of it would be quite the achievement. One that would send the professors right over the moon. Sepia was still working on the pokedex too, no? And Beach was working on forest/low mountain hybrid ecosystem too. Nodding, she whistled to her team, Ankhem crystal glowing a bit, relaying her thought and order to the rest of the team. They all returned to their ball, Nox staying at her side. He was a good hunter, and one she trusted to guide her. Ankhem stayed at the camp, keeping guard. He also knew to go seek help if she fell on a problem. Not that she will need it. Chance of it was really low when seeing her team level. She set out.

They were at the base of the mountain. The mist is thick around here. She thumbed on her balls, following the light glow of umbreon. They found the entrance to a cave, massive, where the unknow pokemon as to be. She entered, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the now low luminosity. A long tunnel. She gave a low hiss, umbreon taking the front in response. They walked through the tunnel, who gave way to a massive cave, with a towering cellar. A low rumble made her look up, a hulking mass with curved horn. She never saw it, the bovine pokemon gave a roar, and she swore, ordering Nox to attack them. They were obviously not happy with being found, and ready to be violent. She thought they would at least be dazed, if no knocked out by the attack, allowing them to escape. That was not the case. They blocked the attack with their horn, before ramming full strength in her companion. She knew he was down the moment the hit landed, and threw Bolt and Drop, all while recalling Nox. The Vaporeon used bubble to soak the pokemon, making it grunt and shake, will the jolteon seized the opportunity to attack, unleashing thunder on it. On a regular rock pokemon, that would take it down, the water damaging, and the wet skin bypassing their regular resistance to electric move. But this one didn’t care, deep gravelly growl. Hip-checking Bolt into the wall, letting a massive indent and horning Vaporeon, who flowed through it, by liquifying his body. The headbutt as he reformed put him down for the count. She sent pyreon, glaceon and leaveon out, and recalled the others. She didn’t think she would have to use that peculiar combo, but that pokemon was too strong, ridiculously so. Vital used his vines to restrain him, will Arctic use the remaining water to augment their own ice attack. When enough frost was gathered, some scratch starting to appear on their opponent, Torch unleashed his fire, steam hissing into the air. They turned tail, and ran, her pokemon on her heels. She just forgot something. Well, not really, but she was hoping it would stun it longer. The tunnel was straight. And the only exist. It charged. She heard her partner howl in pain, two hundred kilos precutting them at full speed, sending them flying, slamming into the walls. She pushed herself further. A hoof crashed into her back, slamming her into the ground, forcing her breath out. She struggled weakly, managing to recall her pokemon, and unleash Aeran. This made the mass over her flinch, and Aeran yowled, before giving light bark, like it was talking to the pokemon, who answered with rumbling sound. When whatever they negotiated didn’t work out, Aeran howled, throwing himself into an attack. Which didn’t go any better than the rest of his comrades. She managed to recall him before he hit the wall. She was now alone, her pokemon all fainted, an arm extended with a pokeball, and a massive pokemon over her. Like that, they would be safe. Even if the pokemon killed her, her pokemon will be safe. Ankhem knew what to do. And even if Ankhem fell too, the seven others will be alright. The balls would free them automatically after five days. The point of a horn dug part and part of her head, will hot puff of air touch her cheeks. She let herself sag, which earnt a pleased huff from the beast. A deep, rumbling voice echoed in her head.  
“ Good little human. Knowing when to drop a fight and protecting your pokemon” She stilled. A psychic type? A deep rumbling laughs. She was wrong then, but…. She had a chilling realization. A bovine pokemon with horn, protector and warrior of pokemon. Terrakium, one of the legendary blades. “Smart little human. Now. By your action, your pokemon were hurt, and you trespassed into my home. By the oaths of the blades, I should kill you.” She stopped to breath. Shit, Shit, Shit! “But its been a long time since I saw such a feisty woman. A choice then. Die or submit” the domineering aura made her tremble. Slowly, ever so slowly, she let herself goes lax, bowing her neck to them. She won’t die here, and she refused to let her own to fend for themselves. A pleased purr, felt through all her body was a answer, and she felt the hoof finally let go. She took a deep breath, savoring how she could now take in air. A growl made her ever so slowly rose from the ground. A flick of his head, and she gulped, following them back into the deep cave. It was dark inside, without her pokemon for illuminating it.  
Her dropped lamp was giving just enough light to see, and casting menacing shadow. “Strip” She goes utterly still, not believing what he heard, and a displeased, menacing growl resounded. “Strip” they ordered more firmly, and, with shaking hand, she obeyed. She already committed herself to it. And she wouldn’t go back on that, because that was the only way for her to live and go back to her own. Even standing, the pokemon towered over her. They stayed still, seeming to take in the view, and she could feel her hair rising, unbale to see them. They came in front of her. “On your knees” She sank on her knees, swallowing the fear. The legendary was massive. Stepping forward, they were over her, her just barely reaching their underside. Their shoulder was just over her own. And from her position, she could see they were male. He looked down, hearing and seeing the shudder of the human. “Suck it” he ordered. And shaking form apprehension, she crawled closer, reaching the tan colored member. It was half-soft, not yet its whole length… and it was already as long than her forearm. And the balls were hanging low, looking heavy, bigger than her fist. Shit. She couldn’t fit them in her open palm. He pawed the ground, with a snort. She tentatively pressed closer, giving a tentative lick. It was… musky? With a earthy undertone. The member throbbed, and she got to work. She didn’t particularly want to be killed. Closing her hands around his base, well more like circling them and barely touching her fingertips, she started to stroke, all while licking the mushroom shaped tip, and letting her tongue trailing on his underside. He groaned, huff of pleasure, as it kept growing, and oh Arceus, that was definitely longer than her forearms. It was getting to full mast soon. A huff of discontentment, a jerk of hips, and a voice thundered in her head, making her wince. “Suck it!” She parted her lips, and wrapped it around its head. He groaned, hips jerking, and her jaw ached. But the growl told her she better takes him deeper, and fast. She strained, the heavy dick resting on her tongue. She slowly bobbed her head along, jerking him off at the same time, and taking just a bit more each time. Soon, it hit the back of her throat, and she has to breath by her nose, suppressing the urge to gag. She didn’t have a quarter of his length in. He gave a pleased growl. She hollowed her cheek, and sucked, hard. That seemed to be enough for him, and he let her keep going. She doesn’t know how long she spent under him, sucking and jerking him. The cock kept twitching, and bulging, having won a bit of girth. And then, she was surprised, when he jerked backward, making her hands slip nearly to the tips. She barely has the time to realize what was happening, take in how the dick was positioned, and closed her eyes. Warm semen hit all over her face and collarbone, slipping between her breast, following the curve of it and dripping from her nipples. She took it was over, only…. He was very hard. Still very hard. And she goes cold, realizing that what hit her was a bit too liquid, not thick enough. It was pre. She got a facial from pre. But then… his actual loads are going to…. “Turn around” she followed, mechanical, mind agape, not computing her realization. Refusing to do so.  
He chuckled, stamping his hoof. A bench grew under her, raising her to just the right height for him to trust inside. She jolted out of her mind when hoof thundered part and part of her, and a massive tip passed over her fold, smearing pre all over it. It was…. She was going to be wrecked. She couldn’t take something so big up her… She cried. He just slammed inside, and it was burning. Her tight vagina was squeezing, trying to push the intrusion away, but he just enjoyed it, the incredibly thickness around his dick feeling awesome, while she could only sob, her walls force to part for too wide, too long dick. He stayed here and instinct, just long enough for the pussy to adapt… and go out, letting a mouth agape, making obscene noise, unsure if it should close or prepare for a new intrusion. He slammed home. She couldn’t take everything in yet, tip pressing against her cervix. He gave a few more thrust, and each time, she took just a bit more, stretched just a bit wider. He growled, kept working her, kept slamming inside. All her bones rattled at his thrust, her ass reddening from the sheer strength behind, white knuckled holding to the bench. Her arms have long given out, letting her fell face first against the cool stone, and her tits rubs all over, slippering from pre. Finally, he hilted itself. He groaned…. And really kept going, hammering. Each time he struck inside, slamming against her womb, she saw stars, her body unable to comprehend how deep he was, how much it was, and all he could give was white pleasure, burning at her nerves. The cave was filled with the sound of rutting, of balls slapping against pussy. Each time she came, wall clenching light a vice, he goes faster and harsher, sending her spiraling further in orgasm, until her mind was a perpetual white noise, barely able to comprehend anything beyond the dick in her pussy, the rutting, powerful beast over her. The state of the humans under him, a broken mess, broken for pokemon, a proud, arrogant human that thought themselves master of pokemon a mess under him… that turned him on, and did him. He rutted incredibly deep, and stilled, unloading. Spurs and spurs of thick, creamy cum was stuffed inside. He kept coming, roaring in pleasure. He was so massive that he corked her perfectly. Letting the minutes long steam of cum nowhere to go, but inside, making her bulge, pressing on her pussy even more, and reaching so many nerves that she cum too. When he moved once more, her head was lolling, her mind utterly broken for now, unable to proceed that he was still not done. He moved, with a filthy squelching sound. He goes for another round, cum squirting down his tight, the sound of fur and flesh slapping together now wet, and yet, he kept going. He was going to stuff her full, full of pokemon jizz. He kept going. She was drooling, and full now, tongue hanging out, as she was panting, trying to bring enough oxygen for moaning and orgasming. He didn’t care anymore. He stuffed her, again. There was a puddle under them, and the ground was muddy now. He kept going, shooting other loads inside the creamed and overly stuffed pussy. She was pretty much passed out by now. Didn’t mean he stopped. One more. She barely twitched. He was starting to feel tired. One more. One more become many more, but no one was counting. When, finally, he was getting tired, he shot one parting loads. He pulled out, and let all of his heavy cream splatter on her. She was dripping white, and the contact was enough to jolt her awake, enough to moan weakly. He looked down, dark eye encountering red ones. He grinned.  
“You did well human”  
She gave a sleepy moan, all but passing down here, covered head to toe in his cum, white inside and outside.

When she woke up, it was to the heavy smell of sex in the air, and cum caked all over her. She couldn’t fell her lower half, and was incredibly sore. Her pussy was raw, and her ass was red and chaffed. With a weak groan, she let her head fall down on the rock slab. Damnit. She was too tired for that.

When she woke up once again, she called on Vaporeon. He took one look at her, and ever so gently, used his water attack to wash her. She put her clothes back on, still leaking cum and sporting a nump of it, and limped back home. Other pokemon stayed well away. They weren’t going to damage their master plaything. When she dropped in her camp, Ankhem paniqued, mewling softly to her.

It took her days to recover, and goes back to her work. Once she managed to, finally, rinse the odor of the legendary of her, enough that pokemon couldn’t tell, she cut her stay short. She gave her report, about the wildlife, made a note for the possible presence of Terrakion in this area, as he did have a den here, and put this story out of her mind. What happened in this forest will stay in this damn forest. She was done exploring, and she as getting tired of trekking into such place. It was time she settles down with her own.

And that’s how she became the Gym leader of the Shifting valley, with its unpredictable weather. And some years down the line, she even got saddled with temporary league mastery, gift from Athos. Thank Arceus, she managed to give it to a young trainer. She wasn’t doing that much goddamn paperwork!


End file.
